Freelancer
The Freelancer feature allows the player to enlist in a lord's army with the opportunity to gain experience and money. Follow your Lord where ever they go, fighting many enemies and gaining ranks as you continue as a single member of your Lords army. Each time you gain a rank you will be supplied with new equipment and gain a higher pay. Once you get bored with this career you can either desert or mutiny. While in your Lord's service you gain the respect of your fellow soldiers and there's always a chance that some of your acquaintances will become followers and join you in your revolution or desertion! As will prisoners, but will they work with you or against you? * Opportunity to gain ranks * Carry your lord's heraldry on armor and shields * In-Game Report on Commander's Party * The ability to go to the town the Lord has entered * Factions remember what your last rank was with them. When you return they will remember you and your previous status. (unless you desert or rebel) * Player's kill count at the end of battles. * Ability to go on personal leave and remain part of commander's army. * You only have a 14 day grant of leave, after 14 days you will be branded a deserter. * Opportunity to gain different soldier tiers * New equipment & higher pay for each tier * Ability to desert the army and take followers with you. * Ability to revolt against the lord and release prisoners (with a chance of prisoners joining the battle on your side) * Interact with commander in a meeting scene * Ask commander personally to retire from service * No need to hold space bar while commander travels * Quartermaster hands you food when you are low. * You can no longer have prisoners as a common soldier * A few more bug fixes, ie complete removal of "that was a good fight" bug * Relations change when you are not in lords army (vacation) * Player unable to ride a horse in battle unless his/her troop tier uses them * Revamped and detailed equipment system so player get everything they are meant to. * Also have all items taken back from previous tier when promoted. * Troops will get a guaranteed shield if their troop tier usually has them. Same goes for horses. * Your original equipment is returned when you leave. In the Current Commander's Report you can see your current rank, the XP needed to the next promotion ( in this case none is neded, this meaning a new promotion will ocur on the next Pay/Promotion Day if all skill requirements for the next rank are met), and the current commander's army. Promotions begin with the lower rank of the respective faction and follow the Troop Tree of that faction. TIP : By taking leave from the commander and transferring the equipment to a companion, all the items received with a new promotion will remain in player's possesion, else they will be replaced with the new tier/rank 's equipment. The ranks are gained by participating in fights (and winning those fights) under a lord's command until the XP needed for the next rank is met. A lost fight does NOT mean all XP gained from the last promotion is lost, but leaving a lord to join another of the same faction results in losing the XP accumulated for that rank.Joining a lords army allows the player to gain relationship with both the faction and lord, as well as gain monetary strength and level up, making for an easier time once the player retires from duty. If the player chooses to desert, this effect can be destroyed, and all relationship with the faction and lord can be lost, if not turned negative. de:Freelancer Category:Mods